


Breaking it In

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco offers assistance.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking it In

**Author's Note:**

> Draco offers assistance.

Title: Breaking it In  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #115: Crush  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Draco offers assistance.

  
~

Breaking it In

~

“Ask him out.”

Harry blinked. “What?”

“Draco,” Hermione snapped. “You’ve a crush on him, ask him out.”

“What? I can’t!”

“Why not?” Hermione glared. “You work together, you’re both gay, what’s the problem?”

“I...he...um...”

“First day with the new tongue?” someone behind Harry purred.

Harry sighed. “Hi, Draco.”

“What’s going on?” Draco asked.

“Nothing.”

“Really?” Draco sat down.

Harry flushed as Hermione said, “Harry has a question for you.”

“Hermione!”

She smiled, and as she left, Draco leaned close. “Question?”

Flustered, Harry mumbled, “I...er...”

Draco smirked. “Perhaps I should start by helping you break in that tongue.”

~


End file.
